All Out Collection
by Izuspp
Summary: Colección de escritos cortos sobre diversas parejas de All Out, solicitados por distintas personas del grupo All Out yaoi, yuri y hetero en Facebook. -Temas varios -Viñetas u One shots -Uno que otro puede contener Lime
1. Sweet Kisses (HachiSeki)

**Este es el primero de los escritos que me solicitaron en el grupo.**

 **Dedicado a Jo Jo quien solicitó "el primer beso de Sekizan y Hachi"**

* * *

 **Sweet Kisses**

Sekizan Takuya, era un joven capaz de intimidar a quien fuese con aquella mirada de fuego, con su actitud fría y ruda, o con solo el estruendoso sonido de su fuerte voz. A pesar de estar aún en primero de preparatoria, por donde quiera que se le viera era ya todo un hombre. Pero a la vez, poseía una pureza e inocencia que no hacían juego con el tamaño de su cuerpo, o lo duro de su semblante. Se trataba de un muchacho noble y bondadoso, quien podía sonreír abiertamente y llorar sin reprimirse, quien adoraba las flores de cerezo, los colores claros y los deliciosos postres.

Sin embargo, todo aquello no se hacía notar la mayoría del tiempo, cualquiera que lo observara, siempre iba a mirar al alto, fornido y rudo jovencito de primero, que recién hacía unos meses se había unido al equipo de rugby de la escuela. Pero había una persona, que en tan poco tiempo, había logrado llegar a conocerlo de verdad. Se trataba de su compañero de equipo Hachioji Mutsumi, quien fuese responsable de haberlo hecho unirse al equipo debido a su insistencia. Había sido una ardua tarea para Mutsumi, pero al final había valido la pena.

En un principio, la atracción de Mutsumi hacia Sekizan, había sido meramente deportiva. Su contextura era la ideal para lograr moldearlo y convertirlo en un excelente jugador de rugby. Lo que el regordete jovencito no había previsto, había sido que en poco tiempo, Takuya lograría cautivarlo de una manera totalmente diferente. Debido a que era inexperto, y que los integrantes de cursos superiores, no se tomaban el equipo en serio, Mutsumi se dedicó a ser su entrenador personal, por tanto pasaban muchísimo tiempo juntos, y poco a poco, el joven pelirrojo se fue abriendo más y más, mostrándose como realmente era.

A las semanas de haber comenzado en el equipo, el par no solo se veía para entrenar o estudiar sobre el deporte, sino que también regresaban juntos a casa, y de vez en cuando iban a comer o a algún otro sitio si se les antojaba, por lo que en poco tiempo, se desarrolló entre ellos un lazo de amistad y confianza muy fuerte. Sin embargo, mientras más lo conocía, más cautivado se sentía Mutsumi por aquella juvenil belleza e inocencia. Takuya era muy correcto, muy educado y respetuoso, y en ocasiones, también era muy infantil, lo cual solo hizo que el gusanito del cariño hiciera su nido dentro del corazón de Mutsumi.

A los pocos meses de conocerlo, pero habiendo compartido tanto juntos, Mutsumi sabía que había caído totalmente enamorado de él. Pero eso dio paso a un problema muy grande para él: ¿cómo ganar el corazón de Sekizan? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad con él? A partir de ese momento, procuró por todos los medios agradarle a Sekizan, le acompañaba a sus lugares favoritos, cuando se reunían en sus casas, hacían lo que él elegía, si un domingo por la mañana le llamaba porque se le había ocurrido que quería entrenar, asistía gustoso a su llamado; y en fin, realizaba cualquier actividad que pudiese brindarle felicidad al pelirrojo.

Pero había una faceta de Sekizan, que Mutsumi no conocía aún en ese entonces. Y la forma en la que se percató de aquel detalle, sería algo que nunca olvidaría. Resultó ser que uno de tantos días, camino a su casa decidieron que aprovecharían para ir a comer hamburguesas, pero camino al restaurante pasaron frente a una dulcería estilo japonés, en donde se exhibían deliciosas golosinas que resultaba, eran las favoritas del pelirrojo. Por lo que no pudo evitar parar en seco a observar por la vitrina aquellas exquisiteces.

— ¿Te gustan los dulces, Sekizan?

— ¡¿Eh?! No… — En ese entonces, al joven aún le avergonzaba un poco admitir que le gustaban las cosas dulces, ya que arruinaban su "look de chico rudo", por lo que con un pronunciado sonrojo lo negó rotundamente.

— Está bien, ¡a mí me gustan mucho también! ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos para comprar algunos? — Sin darle tiempo a que contestara, Mutsumi le tomó de la mano, halándolo para entrar al local. Estando allí, le interrogó a profundidad sobre cuáles eran los dulces que más le gustaban y a su vez compartió sus propios gustos. Al final, no sólo terminaron comprando una buena cantidad de distintas variedades, sino que Sekizan había descubierto que no era algo de lo que debía avergonzarse.

Al salir de la tienda, se dirigieron al parque para comer lo que habían recién adquirido, hablaban animadamente y reían juntos mientras degustaban aquellos deliciosos dulces. Mas luego pasó algo que dejó helado a Mutsumi. El joven tenía residuos de crema en la comisura de sus labios, y no se había dado cuenta, continuaba hablando divertido, pero en determinado momento, su interlocutor dejó de escucharlo, para ponerle total atención a aquel resto de crema en su rostro. Probablemente fue la euforia del momento, o el exceso de azúcar en su sistema, Sekizan no lo supo, pero en un impulso se acercó al más bajo, posó una de sus manos en su mejilla izquierda, y procedió a lamer el lado derecho del regordete rostro, pasando su lengua tanto por su mejilla como por sobre sus labios, limpiando todo rastro de dulce.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Mutsumi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y por su parte Sekizan, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, se quedó observando petrificado al contrario, quien también lo miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos, sin llegar a creer lo que había pasado. El rostro de Sekizan se tiñó de un rojo intenso, el cual competía con el color de su cabello.

— Yo… eh… Mutsumi…. No sé qué…. — Balbuceaba al tiempo que se alejaba del rostro contrario, sumamente avergonzado y deseando que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento. Ya desde algún tiempo, Sekizan había descubierto que estaba enamorado de su compañero, y por ello disfrutaba tanto de su compañía, pero no tenía pensado decírselo jamás, por respeto a él. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, perdió totalmente el control sobre su cuerpo, ante tan apetitosa imagen.

El pelirrojo continuaba tratando de explicar su comportamiento, mas fue callado rápidamente, esta vez, fue el turno de Mutsumi para sorprenderlo. El joven de cabello negro, recorrió la distancia que Sekizan se había alejado de él, tomando el cuello de su camisa con ambas manos para halarlo y acercarlo. Sin que el pelirrojo tuviese tiempo para detenerlo, Mutsumi unió sus labios con los del contrario.

Sekizan no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero no podía decir que le desagradaba. Por lo que se dejó llevar, a pesar de la sorpresa y la pena que sentía. Aquel torpe contacto de labios, sin llegar a abrir sus bocas y únicamente deslizando sus lenguas de cuando en cuando de manera que podían lamer los labios contrarios; hacía que el pelirrojo sintiera unas agradables cosquillas en su estómago. Los labios de Mutsumi eran suaves, y su beso era dulce, pero Sekizan sospechó que nada tenían que ver las golosinas que recién habían comido.

— ¡Dulce! — Exclamó Hachioji al separarse, sonriéndole radiantemente.

Ese, fue solo el primero de muchos otros besos que iban a compartir; mas sin embargo aquel sería el que guardarían con más cariño, puesto que fue así como Mutsumi aprendió que no tenía que esforzarse tanto por agradarle a Sekizan, ya que sólo siendo él mismo ya había logrado hacerse un espacio en su corazón. Y por su parte, Sekizan comprendió, que había cosas mucho más dulces y deliciosas que las golosinas, Mutsumi por ejemplo.

~Fin~

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, el escribir cosas cortas no se me da muy bien pero por eso quería practicar y de paso contribuir con lo que el fandom quería leer. Espero no haberles decepcionado.**

 **Ya sea que les haya gustado o no, agradezco si me dejan un comentario. No requieren de cuenta para hacerlo :)**


	2. What he likes the most (HiroOhara)

**Dedicado a Laura Galvis quien me pidió: "Oharano declarándosele a Hirota". Además es la única persona que shippea a estos dos más que yo xD**

 **No hace falta decir que al que personalmente me gusta más ver con Oharano es a Hirota, se me hace una pareja hermosa porque o sea, es la diva más perfecta, con el gordito enojón, ¿qué más bello que eso? :D**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **What he likes the most**

Solo había algo en la vida que a Hirota Eiichi le gustaba más que el rugby y eso era la comida. Como buen gordo que era, según sus propias palabras, la comida era su pasión, nada le hacía más feliz ni le llenaba más, en sentido literal y figurado; que degustar deliciosos platillos. Hirota podía vivir feliz y sentirse completo tan solo teniendo su barriga llena y jugando rugby, demostrando así que su sobrepeso no era motivo por el cual avergonzarse, y que más bien era una ventaja en el deporte que también amaba practicar.

Él siempre estaba muy confiado de sí mismo, y se podía decir que vivía tranquilamente, exceptuando porque tenía un carácter sumamente explosivo, y al poder enfadarse muy fácilmente, se llevaba uno que otro disgusto de vez en cuando. Pero nada que le hiciera perder su temple y estima hacia sí mismo.

No había nada más que Eiichi amara más que la comida, o al menos así lo fue hasta su tercer año de preparatoria. Entre los nuevos reclutas de equipo, se encontraba Ooharano Etsugo, un joven que era todo lo contrario a él: esbelto, con una fina cintura, elegante, guapo, serio y calmado. Era además un excelente jugador que comenzó a destacar desde el primer momento. En un principio Hirota no le dio más importancia de la que le dio al resto, pero en determinado momento, algo extraño empezó a ocurrir y fue así como todo cambió.

Inició uno de tantos días en los que estaban en el entrenamiento. Ooharano corría para atrapar un pase, y accidentalmente chocó contra el cuerpo de Hirota, al ser este tan blando, terminó inclusive rebotando un poco, y cayendo. Para Eiichi el choque de un cuerpo tan delgado en contra del suyo no supuso mayor cosa, por lo que no le tomó importancia y se limitó a ofrecerle su mano al rubio para que se levantara. Sorpresivamente para el robusto jovencito, Ooharano le dedicó un _"gracias"_ acompañado de una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño con su ojo. Hirota no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello y simplemente contestó con un seco _"ten más cuidado la próxima vez"._

A partir de ese momento, las cosas se tornaron mucho más extrañas para el gusto de Eiichi cada vez. Al parecer a Etsugo le encantaba tropezarse muy a menudo cuando se encontraba cerca suyo, ya que otro día, lo hizo aterrizando de frente, justo en sus brazos. Hirota le atrapó, y quería pensar que había sido su imaginación, pero podía jurar que Ooharano había hundido su rostro en su mullido pecho, y que había apretado su cuerpo con sus brazos al caer sobre él. El rubio se alejó con un simple _"lo lamento, no me fijé por donde iba y tropecé"._ Siempre sonriéndole de aquella manera que jamás le había visto estando con otras personas cerca.

En ocasiones, durante entrenamientos o si se lo topaba por los pasillos de la escuela, Hirota se encontraba con la penetrante mirada de Ooharano, que le observaba con escrutinio y un extraño brillo en sus sagaces ojos. Para él, quien no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, comenzó a ser sumamente molesto sentir cómo un leve calor subía a su rostro y desviaba la mirada primero, cada vez que aquello ocurría. Y lo peor del caso era que pasó de ser una situación que pasaba ocasionalmente a una que sucedía con bastante frecuencia, logrando alterar sus nervios.

Y las circunstancias no hacían más que empeorar, aquellas miradas comenzaron a estar acompañadas de medias sonrisas con un tinte de picardía más que evidente. El contacto físico dejó de ser algo aparentemente accidental, para convertirse en algo deliberadamente intencionado. Como la vez en la que durante el entrenamiento, mientras estaban en posición para practicar un melé, Hirota sintió un suave pero firme roce sobre su trasero, lo cual no hubiese sido extraño de no ser que el melé estaba compuesto únicamente por los de primera línea, y se suponía que nadie debía estar empujándolos por detrás. Al voltear a ver para comprobar qué había sido aquello, el robusto jovencito únicamente pudo notar cómo aquel rubio se alejaba con su vaivén de caderas. Era el único que estaba cerca, así que no había manera de que no hubiese sido él.

En determinado momento, todo aquello se volvió insoportable, cuando inclusive, Ooharano se atrevía a pasar su mano descaradamente sobre la extensión de su espalda si es que pasaba detrás de él o acariciaba sus brazos si es que pasaba a su lado. Pero no era que lo sentía como algo desagradable, más bien le molestaba el hecho de que había comenzado a disfrutar de ese contacto, de los nervios que le hacían sentir sus miradas, de la calidez que inundaba su pecho con sus sonrisas. Él que siempre había sido imperturbable, salvo que algo le hiciere enfadar, había encontrado a una persona que lograba hacerle perder los estribos de una forma diferente, y ya no podía aguantarlo más, debía parar todo aquello, porque sentía que algo estaba floreciendo dentro de él, y lo más probable era que el rubio solo estuviese haciendo burla de él.

* * *

Uno de tantos días, después de la práctica, Hirota interceptó al rubio que ya iba camino hacia su casa.— Ooharano, tengo que hablar contigo. — Le solicitó seriamente. El joven más bajo le siguió en silencio hasta la parte trasera de la escuela, en donde por lo general se encontraba solitario y podían hablar sin que nadie los viera.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se te ofrece? — Interrogó curioso el rubio, mirándolo con escrutinio y su acostumbrado estoico semblante. El rechoncho joven por su parte, comenzó a sentirse molesto. Era imposible que Ooharano no supiera el motivo por el cual le había solicitado hablar, siendo tan evidente su acoso. Hirota no lo soportó más, y le tomó por el cuello de su uniforme, pegándolo a la pared del edificio, y mirándolo amenazadoramente.

— ¡No actúes como si no supieras porqué estás aquí! ¡Quiero que dejes de burlarte de mí de una buena vez! — Le gritó aumentando su furia cada vez más, al ver cómo el contrario ni se inmutaba.

— ¿Burlarme? ¿Y de qué manera me he burlado de ti?

— ¡No te quieras hacer el listo conmigo! ¡Ya me has hartado con tus sonrisas cínicas y tu forma de tocarme descaradamente sólo para hacerme enojar! ¿Crees que es divertido meterse con el tipo gordo?

— ¡Te equivocas! — Esta vez, ante la sorprendida mirada de Eiichi, fue el rubio quien levantó la voz, al tiempo que se deshacía de su agarre. — Jamás he pretendido burlarme de ti. — Agregó recuperando la compostura.

— ¿Y crees que me voy a tragar eso? ¿Qué otra explicación podría tener todo lo que haces? No pretendas que no lo haces al propio, tocarme de esa forma, mirarme como lo haces, sonreír como si yo fuera algún tipo de payaso. ¿Piensas que puedes burlarte del gordo y salir impune? ¡No me subestimes!

— ¡Por eso te digo que estás equivocado! — De pronto, el rostro del rubio se coloreó de un pálido rosa, y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, no pudo sostenerle la mirada. — Todo eso era simplemente porque quería que me notaras. — Terminó confesando.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas Ooharano? — Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, y aun con esas palabras, no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas. ¿Pero qué más podía significar eso? Necesitaba que se lo dijera directamente.

— Quería ser notado por ti, no que pensaras que estaba burlándome. Creí que mi mensaje era muy claro Hirota. — El rubio suspiró y tomó valor para mirarlo nuevamente directo a los ojos. — Siempre me han dicho que soy un buen estratega, pero al parecer únicamente soy bueno para el rugby. — Etsugo rio levemente con sarcasmo ante su propio comentario. —Lo que quiero decir, es que me gustas, siempre me has gustado, y con el tiempo solo lo ha crecido el sentimiento, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo. Pensaba que si lo hacía indirectamente lo entenderías. — Terminó declarándose.

Eiichi no supo cómo reaccionar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y pudo sentir un repentino calor abrasando su rostro, y el fuerte repiqueteo de su corazón dentro de su pecho.

— ¿Sigues burlándote de mí? — Fue lo que acató a contestar, aún incrédulo.

— ¿No me crees? Típico. — El rubio frunció el ceño a su máxima capacidad, mostrando evidente molestia en su expresión. — Todas las personas son iguales, creen que soy perfecto e inalcanzable, las mujeres me suelen ver como si fuese una clase de príncipe. Pero, ¡sorpresa! Soy solo un tipo común y corriente, y tengo sentimientos. Ahora, entiendo si no soy correspondido pero…

Antes de que Etsugo pudiese continuar, el contrario posó su gran mano de lleno sobre su boca, para evitar que hablara más. Hirota le miraba con gran seriedad, y logró acorralarlo una vez más contra la pared, colocando sus brazos uno a cada lado, cerrándole el paso por completo y llegándolo a apresar con su voluptuoso cuerpo.

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir, que te gusta esto? — Preguntó llevando una de sus manos a su gigante estómago. Una cosa era que tuviese gran autoestima, y no le interesara lo que las personas pensaran de su sobrepeso, pero algo totalmente distinto era que creyera que realmente alguna vez alguien podía llegar a fijarse en él. Para alguien como Hirota, el amor era algo en lo que no tenía derecho ni siquiera a pensar.

— ¿Sigues sin creerme? — El rubio rio divertido esta vez. — ¡Nunca pensé que tendrías ese tipo de problemas! Siendo alguien con tan fuerte carácter y personalidad. Hay cosas más importantes que la apariencia física, ¿comprendes eso no? — Nuevamente, el Ooharano de siempre emergió y le miró seductoramente, para llevar una de sus manos directamente sobre la redonda barriga, y la otra tomándole por el mentón. — Pero no puedo decir, que no me sienta físicamente atraído hacia ti tampoco. — Se relamió los labios y acercó su rostro al de Eiichi. — Por el contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, te encuentro muy atractivo.

— Yo… — Como pocas veces en su vida, Hirota se quedó sin palabras. No podía decir nada, todo aquello le había tomado por sorpresa. Y lo que más le había abochornado de todo, era haberse encontrado a sí mismo, poniéndose nervioso ante aquella mirada, sintiéndose bien con aquel delicado toque sobre su barriga, pensando que su pecho explotaría con el acelerado palpitar de su corazón, y viéndose totalmente envuelto por la seductora aura que emanaba de aquel rubio. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y había querido evitar pensar en ello, pero ya era algo innegable para él.

— No tienes que contestarme ahora. Pero ya que me has hecho confesarme, estaré esperando tu respuesta. — Dicho eso, el rubio le empujó levemente, haciéndole retroceder, y dedicándole una última mirada llena de coquetería, se despidió; alejándose con su sugerente caminar, y dejando a un totalmente perplejo Eiichi atrás.

Solo había una cosa que a Hirota Eiichi le gustaba más que la comida, y eso era Ooharano Etsugo, a partir de ese día, logró comprenderlo muy bien.

~Fin~

* * *

 **Tampoco me quedó como esperaba, pero aun así disfruto mucho escribiendo sobre esta pareja que me encanta. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque sea un poco :) No olviden dejar sus opiniones ya sea que les haya gustado o no.**


	3. The Hitting Game (EbuOha)

**Dedicado a Valdemirt Uccisore, quien solicitó: "Oharano confesándose a Ebumi" y quien sí puede escribir una genial historia sobre ellos dos; al contrario de mi persona xD**

 **Uno de los más grandes retos de mi limitada creatividad, es escribir sobre crack pairing. ¡Sorpresa! Es la primera vez que lo hago. No se me da nada bien inventar una manera en la que surja algo entre dos personajes que casi no se relacionan. Y probablemente lo noten aquí, simplemente mi lógica no me lo permite.**

 **Pero para que no piensen que hice esto a lo mediocre, les cuento que pasé al menos tres horas completas buscando toda interacción de estos dos tanto en el anime como en el manga… Y me devané los sesos pensando en algo, aunque no haya salido muy bien al final.**

* * *

 **The Hitting Game**

Todo comenzó con un simple golpe. Durante el partido contra Todo-dai-Sagami, se las arreglaron para sacar de quicio a Ooharano. Logrando revelar la parte de él que intentaba mantener oculta la mayoría del tiempo, aquel lado violento e iracundo que únicamente aparecía cuando le hablaban de su hermano menor. El rubio perdió totalmente los estribos, causando que fuese a la vez expulsado del juego por el entrenador. En su lugar, Ebumi: otro rubio que no se podía decir que poseyera un carácter calmo ni una pasiva personalidad.

Al cambiar de lugares, Ebumi golpeó a Ooharano fuertemente en el hombro, y solo eso. Sin palabra alguna, sin voltearlo a ver. Pero a pesar de ser una violenta acción, no se sintió como un intento de agredirlo, no se sintió como si le estuviese reprendiendo por haber perdido la capacidad de jugar bien en contra del enemigo. Se sintió como un golpe de aliento, como si ese impetuoso busca-pleitos de segundo año le estuviese diciendo "todo va a estar bien, ahora déjalo en mis manos, es momento para que descanses". O al menos así lo quiso ver Etsugo.

Aquello no pasó a más. Perdieron el partido y la vida continuó su ritmo acostumbrado, Ooharano recuperó su humor gracias a una posterior charla que tuvo con el molesto de Gion. Y continuaron con su entrenamiento. La diferencia, fue que aquel golpecillo había activado en el rubio la chispa de la curiosidad. De ese momento en adelante, se encontró con que cada vez que podía, su mirada se desviaba para observar a aquel delincuente. Ooharano tenía que admitir, que Ebumi era un excelente jugador, al contrario de la mayoría de los de su equipo. Nadie corría como él y siempre estaba en el lugar en el que debía estar para recibir el balón.

Los entrenamientos impartidos por el viejo Komori, eran más que duros, todo el tiempo les llevaba al extremo y en esos momentos, cuando se sentían desvanecer, cuando casi literalmente deseaban morir, para no sentir tanto cansancio, una palabra o un gesto de aliento, siempre eran bienvenidos. En uno de tantos días, Etsugo encontró la manera de devolverle aquel mensaje a su superior. No estaba muy seguro del porqué, pero dentro de sí, sintió la gran necesidad de hacerlo.

Ebumi se encontraba encorvado, con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, respirando violentamente en una lucha para conseguir oxígeno, luego de aquel agotador entrenamiento. Ooharano se acercó a paso lento pero seguro, caminando casualmente al lado de Ebumi y finalmente, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — Gritó el mayor ante tal atrevimiento. Ebumi se irguió y volteó a ver al de primero que ya se alejaba con su confiado caminar, sin llegar a devolverle la mirada. — ¡Maldito novato! ¿Qué crees que haces? — El matón no había comprendido el mensaje, y no iba a dejar las cosas así, mas cuando estaba a punto de ir tras Ooharano para devolverle el golpe, Matsuo, quien había visto toda la escena, se apresuró a detenerlo.

— ¡Tranquilo Ebumi! Ahora vamos a cambiarnos, el entrenamiento terminó. — Le ofreció con su amable rostro. El rubio chasqueó la lengua con reprobación, pero al ver que Ooharano ya había abandonado el campo, sintió que no valía la pena y era mejor obedecer.

Por su parte, el rubio menor simplemente se alejó dando por saldada su "deuda", sin haberse enterado de la molestia de su compañero. Extrañamente, sintió una satisfacción muy grande, y se permitió sonreír levemente para sí mismo.

Los días pasaron, pero a Ebumi no se le había olvidado aquel episodio. El delincuente esperó el momento idóneo para "devolverle el favor" al novato que se había atrevido a golpearlo. Y sin desaprovechar ocasión, al estar Etsugo recuperando el aliento luego de su entrenamiento, se acercó a él lanzando un golpe directamente hacia su brazo. El joven de primero abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Dándole ánimos nuevamente? ¿Qué se traía entre manos ese matón? Pero no, esta vez no se había sentido como un golpe de aliento, más bien era como una infantil venganza; lo creía muy capaz de hacer algo así. ¿Pero por qué?

El rubio menor desafió al más alto con su mirada, quien primero le observaba con burla, mas al ver aquellos penetrantes orbes dorados, su buen humor se esfumó. Si ese novato quería buscar pelea, la tendría, de seguro que sí. A partir de ese instante, una infantil batalla entre los dos rubios comenzó, las personalidades tan explosivas se encargaron de mantener viva esa llama, y las reprobatorias miradas de los de tercero y el entrenador, se encargaban de frenarlos. De modo que nunca se llegó a dar una verdadera pelea, pero ligeros golpes iban y venían cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

Sin darse cuenta, aquello que primero había sido una vengativa lucha, se había convertido en un juego que sacaba toda su competitividad. ¿Quién saldría golpeado más veces en un día? ¿Quién recibiría el puñetazo final? Ninguno de los dos rubios, notó cuando aquello pasó a ser un íntimo juego entre ellos. Claro estaba, nadie iba a admitir que lo estaba disfrutando, para cada uno el otro pensaba que continuaba siendo una pelea.

El campamento de rugby trajo consigo una nueva situación, tanto para el equipo como para los rubios en supuesta disputa. Al final del partido contra Tenjiku, Ooharano entró a sustituir la posición de Matsuo, y para Ebumi fue la oportunidad perfecta para meterse con él.

— ¿Crees que puedes venir a reemplazar a Matsu? ¡Novato idiota! — Por supuesto, Etsugo no se iba a dar de menos, y sagazmente se las arregló para devolver aquellas palabras y de paso, asegurarse de que Ebumi cumpliese con sus instrucciones.

En parte gracias a las estrategias del medio apertura, terminaron ganando su primer partido. La alegría era indescriptible para todos, aunque para unos era más difícil expresarlo, todos se sentían orgullosos. En medio de la euforia, Ebumi se encontró admitiéndose a sí mismo que Ooharano había sido una pieza clave para esa victoria. _"El novato idiota no era tan inútil después de todo"_ , Masaru recordó entonces los primeros días del menor en el equipo, cuando pensaba que era demasiado bueno comparado con el resto, pero no servía para jugar en conjunto con los demás. Desde ese entonces, su cambio había sido notable, pasó de ser un jugador individual, demasiado experimentado como para que sus compañeros le siguieran el ritmo; a ser un verdadero líder y estratega, ayudando a todos a explotar su potencial.

Ebumi no supo por qué, pero una vez más nació de sí el felicitar a aquel novato de alguna manera. Y lo único que acató a hacer, fue acercarse a él cuando lo encontró a solas en la habitación, propinándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro, mientras le sonreía maliciosamente. Ooharano se sorprendió, ese puñetazo no se sentía como aquellos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado, esa sonrisa no era la misma. El sentimiento, era parecido al de aquella primera vez, donde todo había comenzado. El menor no acató a hacer otra cosa sino devolver el gesto, pero al calor del momento, Ebumi replicó la acción. Cuando se dieron cuenta, el mayor tenía al contrario tomado por el cuello de su camisa, y estaban a punto de comenzar una nueva pelea.

— ¡Ya me tienes harto, idiota! Si quieres pelear en serio, no tengo problema con eso. — Casi le gritó amenazante.

— Si no mal recuerdo, fuiste el primero en venir a golpearme. — Replicó el más bajo, conservando su característica calma, pero mostrando evidente molestia en su semblante.

— Pero eso fue… — _Touché_. Ooharano tenía la razón, pero ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones? — Eso fue diferente…

— ¿Ah sí? — El de menor estatura se atrevió a sonreír con el triunfo pintado en todo su rostro. Tenía razón, Ebumi no pretendía golpearlo solo porque sí como en otras ocasiones, le estaba felicitando, muy a su manera, pero eso hacía; Etsugo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de aquello. Su rápida maquinaria mental ató cabos en cuestión de segudos, y pudo darse cuenta de la realidad de los hechos: todo ese tiempo, a como lo había sido para él mismo, aquel juego de golpes significaba algo diferente para Ebumi también.

— ¡Eres un maldito malagradecido! Y yo que me tomo la molestia…

— Ebumi. — Le interrumpió con voz calma. — En el partido contra Tenjiku, todos tuvieron su oportunidad de brillar ¿no es cierto? Quise encargarme de que fuese así, por el bien del equipo. — Masaru poco a poco soltó su agarre, mientras lo observaba intrigado por aquel súbito cambio de tema.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

— Quise darte la oportunidad de lucirte a ti también. — Ante aquellas palabras, Ebumi sintió un leve calor en su rostro, y un inexplicable sentimiento dentro de su pecho. — Lamentablemente la perdiste y otros se lucieron más que tú. — El menor se encogió de hombros, mientras que el más alto recuperaba su mal humor ante aquellas palabras.

— ¡¿Qúe?! ¡Novato imbécil, eso no fue culpa mía!

— Lo sé, — le interrumpió una vez más — pero no te preocupes, la próxima vez, me aseguraré de que seas el que se luzca más, simplemente has de seguir mis instrucciones. — El menor se dejó guiñarle un ojo y sonreírle con complicidad. — Y en todo caso, si no logro sustituir a Matsuo en el campo de juego, tal vez logre hacerlo fuera de el.

Con aquellas palabras, Etsugo amplió su pícara sonrisa. Ebumi por su parte estaba paralizado, preguntándose qué le había querido decir, y maldiciéndose internamente, ya que había comenzado a sentir unos molestos nervios y nuevamente el calor subiendo a su rostro.

— Si me disculpas, debo irme ahora. — Y sin dar espacio a respuesta alguna, el menor le dejó solo y confuso.

¿Había sido aquello, una confesión? Hasta Ebumi había podido darse cuenta de aquello, y pensar que todo había surgido a partir de un infantil juego de golpes.

Fin~~~

* * *

 **Sorry! No me imagino a Ooharano soltándole a Ebumi un "me gustas" así de la nada D': Me pareció algo más de las personalidades de ellos, representarlo de esta manera.**

 **Y por otro lado, a mí no se me sale de la cabeza que MatsuEbu es canon, así que dejé implícito algo sobre eso aquí. Pues la petición había sido que se le confesara, no que se hicieran pareja x'D…**

 **Pero sin querer queriendo, ahora tengo la idea de que Matsuo no le da bola a Ebumi y Ooharano aprovecha para conquistarlo… ¡Pero no creo que me dé el maní que tengo por cerebro para crear esa historia! Así que lo menciono como una idea por si alguien lo quiere escribir (?)**

 **Gracias por leer, ya saben, todos tenemos limitaciones xD**


	4. Protect him (KashiRaita)

**Dedicado a Inita Carvajal Rivero que solicitó un KashiRaita**

 **Uff después de mucho rato de no poder escribir nada sobre All Out! regresé :v la verdad es que no quería seguir con ninguno de los otros pedidos hasta que sacara este que era el siguiente en la lista y como no se me ocurría nada me quedé en bloqueo :(**

 **La idea llegó en un momento de "iluminación" y no es muy buena pero aish… igual espero que lo puedan disfrutar.**

* * *

 **Protect him**

Él era tan pequeño, tan delicado, tan vulnerable. Lo que más le inspiraba era el fuerte deseo de protegerlo. Deseaba estar a su lado, deseaba ser su compañero, su amigo, su sostén, su apoyo. Anhelaba con todo su ser, convertirse en la persona de quien él pudiese depender y que nunca nada ni nadie pudiese lastimarlo. Él era tan alegre, vivaracho, tan cómico y enérgico. Con todo su corazón lo que más ansiaba era proteger aquella hermosa sonrisa que le daba sentido a sus días. Lo que más quería era poder continuar viéndola por siempre, dejar que le inundara de aquel tan único poder que poseía: el brindar felicidad.

Raita había sido su amigo por años, Kashima en un principio no sabía ni cómo habían terminado teniendo esa relación, después de todo era lo más opuesto a sí mismo que pudiese encontrar. Koichiro más bien se caracterizaba por ser una persona calmada, de pocas palabras, pacífico y que no le gustaba llamar la atención en absoluto. Pero el jovencito más bajo, era como un huracán, que arrasaba con todo y todos a su paso. Tiempo después Kashima comprendió que precisamente esa era la razón por la que se llevaban tan bien: al tiempo que su amigo le instaba a ser más atrevido y a vivir la vida al máximo; él mismo se encargaba de frenar las locuras de Kamo si era que se le iba la mano un poco.

A Raita le gustaba jugarle bromas todo el tiempo, a veces con la esperanza de hacerle perder la paciencia, de verlo "un poco más vivo", ya que en ocasiones le hartaba un poco esa forma tan pasiva que tenía de ser. Y a pesar de que Koichiro era blanco de sus constantes jugarretas, nunca lograba hacerlo perder los estribos, más bien hasta se le hacía divertido la mayor parte del tiempo. Por ello fue que tampoco sintió nunca la necesidad de tomar venganza en contra de él. Per siendo sincero consigo mismo, a Raita le agradaba mucho esa forma de ser, de lo contrario, probablemente hubiesen pasado peleando constantemente y dudaba que su amistad pudiese durar mucho si es que las cosas eran así. Por lo que en realidad agradecía el privilegio de poder molestarlo a su antojo, sin ver un solo ápice de enojo en su amigo.

En resumidas cuentas: eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Con el tiempo el joven de mayor estatura, fue desarrollando un cariño especial, mucho más allá de la amistad por su pequeño amigo. El calor que irradiaba de aquel diminuto cuerpo fue capaz de quemar hasta hacerse un hueco en su corazón. Al sentirse de esa manera, fue que comprendió que le amaba, tanto que sentía que quemaba. Pero definitivamente era un calor agradable, que disfrutaba en demasía. Comprendió que en efecto, eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Cada quien aportando la parte que le daba balance a la personalidad y a la vida del contrario, sin embargo no se arriesgaba a arruinar aquella hermosa relación de amistad que habían cultivado, dándole rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Si había algo de lo que Kashima Koichiro podía sentirse orgulloso, era de su paciencia y auto control.

Decidió entonces que por siempre protegería al pequeño, permanecería a su lado y sería partícipe de sus alegrías y sus desventuras, sería su consejero si lo necesitaba, su compañero de fechorías si así lo requería y le resguardaría, evitándole todo mal que pudiese amenazarle si es que estaba dentro de sus posibilidades y siempre dando todo de sí por cumplir ese compromiso que adquirió consigo mismo.

Al llegar a la secundaria, lograron convencer a sus respectivos padres de matricularlos en la misma institución, así no tendrían que separarse, dentro de sus planes también estaba ir a la misma universidad luego de eso. Su vida junto a Raita estaba casi planeada por completo y se conformaba con estar a su lado como su mejor amigo, hacer todo juntos, ir a los mismos lugares, compartir sus cosas. Para Kashima ese era un buen plan de vida y algo que le sería fácil realizar.

Dio la casualidad, que al llegar a la secundaria, Kashima fue abordado por unos estudiantes de niveles superiores, quienes le solicitaban unirse al club de rugby del colegio. A él realmente no le hacía demasiada ilusión, no tenía mayor interés en ningún deporte o ningún club y estuvo a punto de rechazar aquella oferta. Sin embargo, Raita al ver que habían invitado a su amigo por ser alto y a él ni lo habían vuelto a ver, debido a su estatura, quiso vengarse de aquellos tipos y terminó uniéndose al equipo antes que su amigo.

Al ver que Raita entró a aquel grupo, Kashima inmediatamente tomó la decisión de formar parte también. La idea de practicar un deporte junto al joven más bajo le sonaba de maravilla y si eso le hacía feliz, él mismo lo sería. Pero no contaba con que al final Raita no se la pasaría tan bien como los dos esperaban.

Por varios años había sido testigo de las constantes burlas de los demás hacia su amigo debido a su estatura. Pero gracias a la personalidad relajada y alegre de Raita, parecía que aquellos comentarios hirientes y despectivos no le hacían ningún daño. Nunca vio que alguien fuese capaz de hacerle sentir mal o triste. Jamás pudo presenciar disgusto, enojo o lágrimas en ese eternamente radiante rostro, por lo que asumía que su amigo simplemente era fuerte y no se dejaba amedrentar. Una razón más para admirarlo y amarlo.

Pero al practicar ese deporte, todo cambió. Los miembros del equipo más experimentados, concentraban toda su atención en él y otros jóvenes de altura y físico privilegiados. Se esforzaban por enseñarles a jugar y tratar de que llegaran a ser buenos. Pero no fue así para Kamo quien era constantemente hecho a un lado por sus compañeros. Dada su estatura, nadie creía que fuese a llegar a aprender o ser bueno, no confiaban en que hubiese una posición que pudiese desempeñar con ese cuerpo frágil y falto de fuerza física.

En el equipo de rugby no fue la excepción, las burlas y la discriminación volvieron, pero era mucho más doloroso para Raita. No era que fuese inmune a los insultos, no era que no le dolía, pero intentaba resistir. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ver el lado brillante de cada situación y transformarlo en una oportunidad de conseguir su propia felicidad. Mas llegó a su límite estando en el equipo. La diferencia de tamaño y cuerpo era abismal entre él y sus compañeros. Aquel deporte requería de fortaleza, tanto física como mental y desafortunadamente él sólo poseía la segunda.

Fue así, como uno de tantos días simplemente se quebró. Aquella sonrisa se invirtió y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Era frustrante para él, ver cómo se esforzaba diariamente, cómo le había tomado gusto al deporte e intentaba ser serio a la hora de jugar. Pero simplemente, por más que trabajara, jamás era tomado en cuenta, jamás escuchaba una palabra de ánimo, mucho menos algún elogio. Nunca le sería otorgada una oportunidad de demostrar qué era lo que podía hacer, de qué era capaz.

— De todas formas. ¿Qué es eso Kasshi? — A Koichiro se le rompía el corazón al verlo tan triste y frustrado, podía sentir su impotencia, podía sentir su aflicción. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Únicamente estar a su lado y escucharlo. — ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer que los demás no pueden? ¿Por qué habrían de darme una oportunidad, si no soy capaz de demostrar que vale la pena?

El monólogo continuó por horas, el sol se ocultó para darle paso a la oscura noche. La luz eléctrica de las lámparas les iluminaba en su lugar, pero poco a poco el dolor de Raita iba disminuyendo. De algún modo, hablar con su amigo le ayudaba a sanar, le daba la paz que necesitaba. Que estuviese allí en silencio solamente, posando su mano sobre su hombro, deslizándola por su espalda para acariciarle lenta y suavemente, le había ayudado a amainar su llanto hasta que el impulso de llorar había desaparecido por completo. Kashima con su inexpresivo rostro y su silenciosa paciencia, era todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar a ver las cosas con claridad.

Resultó ser que al poco tiempo, Raita fue capaz de demostrar su potencial. Su pequeña estatura y delgado cuerpo lo hacían perfecto para ciertas estrategias, además le proveían de mucha agilidad. _"Simplemente me di cuenta de que puedo entrar en lugares en los que otros no pueden"_ habían sido sus palabras. Kashima no sabía exactamente qué había sido lo que le había hecho cambiar su actitud de hacía un tiempo. Pero no volvió a ver aquella tristeza, jamás volvió a observarlo impotente y dudoso de sí mismo. La brillante sonrisa y la jocosa personalidad volvieron a él rápidamente y regresó a ser el mismo de siempre, pero a la vez mucho mejor. Con más determinación, más confianza y más vitalidad.

Kashima pudo concentrarse entonces con su propio entrenamiento, aprendiendo y mejorando día a día, inspirado por él. Y entonces uno de tantos días se dio cuenta: el más grande anhelo de su corazón era proteger a Raita, amarlo a su modo y proveerle de apoyo. Pero en realidad, Raita jamás lo necesitó, era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse a sí mismo y salir adelante por él solo. Y contrario a todo lo que Koichiro pensaba, el que siempre había estado protegido por su amigo había sido él. Su vida en ese momento probablemente sería aburrida, no habría muchas metas o sueños, no habría determinación ni ambición por mejorar. Raita se había encargado por años de mantener viva una llama dentro de él, protegiéndolo de sí mismo, de esa manera pasiva de ser que probablemente hubiese terminado consumiéndolo. Raita no necesitaba protección, el que siempre se encontraba resguardado entre aquellos cortos brazos era él mismo. Abrasado por aquel intenso calor que le mantenía "con vida".

* * *

Kamo Raita desde hacía varios años había conocido a una persona que terminaría de darle sentido a su vida, alguien que le complementaba y le daba la estabilidad que su inconsistente personalidad requería. Aquel ser que emanaba paz, tranquilidad, paciencia y bondad y sobretodo el que había sido capaz de acaparar su corazón. El pequeño jovencito había quedado prendado de él casi desde un principio y mientras más le conocía, más se enamoraba de él.

Pero a fin de no arruinar aquella perfecta amistad y el balance que representaba para las vidas de ambos, Raita había decidido no expresarle aquellos sentimientos y únicamente permanecer siempre a su lado. Y aunque a veces él mismo podía romperse, rápidamente se recuperaba, de manera que pudiese continuar amándolo a su manera, a su propio estilo, de modo que pudiese envolverlo entre sus brazos y seguir protegiéndolo.

Fin~

* * *

 **Mmm sé que no es lo mejor que pude haber escrito, pero me tomó meses para que me llegara una miserable idea sobre qué escribir con ellos Dx**

 **A pesar de que la pareja me gusta mucho, no podía imaginármelos en ninguna situación porque en el manga no hay mucha historia sobre ellos. Simplemente están juntos la mayoría del tiempo y admito, que la personalidad de Kashima se me complica porque no me lo imagino reaccionando. La propia ficha de personaje de él dice que no se molesta lo suficiente a pesar de haber sido víctima de las bromas de Raita.**

 **Espero poder escribi algo mucho mejor sobre ellos en un futuro (no tan próximo)**

 **En fin, si gustan pueden dejar algún comentario.**


End file.
